What can't Edward do?
by touttoi
Summary: Edward is good at everything. Isn't he? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Due to unforeseen circumstances I unfortunately have absolutely no claim on Twilight ... sigh ... But a girl can dream.

**What can't Edward do?  
**

"Programme a video recorder?"Bella asked

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bel-la," He groaned, "Anyone can do that."

"I can't!" She defended.

"Sorry love, anyone but you can do that."

"Humph!" Bella folded her arms annoyed, "What about peel potatoes?"

"Not that I have the need to peel potatoes, but I can do that. And without cutting myself, I might add." Edward said pointing at her bandaged finger.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I haven't cut myself in age's thank you very much! What about..."

"Yes Bella." Edward interrupted.

"I haven't even asked yet!"

"But the answer will probably be yes."

Bella poked out her tongue.

"Mature Bella."

"Ha! I got it! I bet you can't walk in high heels!" Bella grinned triumphantly.

"Yay, you win I can't walk in high heels, can we do something else please." Edward begged looking straight into Bella's eyes.

Bella stared back, she was slightly dazzled, but she managed to pull her head in.

"Prove it."

"Bella can't you just drop it!"

"I don't believe you."

"Thanks for the trust love."

"I said bet, so therefore it is a dare." Bella said and getting the sky high Jimmy Choo's out of their box that Alice had given her.

"Love, you really don't want to see me walk in those contraptions do you?" He asked.

"Yes I do."

"They're too high."

"That's what I said to Alice, but she insisted, you should've seen me try them on, I, Hey! No distractions allowed. Here," she said throwing them at Edward.

He sighed and slipped of his shoes and socks and put them on.

"Up." Bella instructed.

Edward sighed and stood up and as gracefully as if he was walking in normal shoes he walked around her bedroom.

"Mr Cullen you lie." Bella said pointing her finger before breaking into laughter on her bed.

"How come ... High heels ... funny." She giggled.

"Emmett dared me one day; I couldn't do it at first. So Rose and Alice spent the whole day teaching me."

That made Bella laugh even harder.

Edward took off the shoes and put them back in their box.

Eventually Bella managed to stop laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Edward asked

"Can you knit?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, are you done?" Edward groaned tired of Bella's attempts to find something he couldn't do.

"How?" She smirked, "Isn't knitting an old lady thing?"

"Esme taught me." Edward replied.

"I'm guessing you can juggle too?" Bella sighed frustrated.

Edward was silent.

"Can you not juggle?" Edward avoided her eyes and looked out the window.

"Edward Cullen, can you juggle?"

"Can we drop this?"

"Oh My God, of all the things you can do, you can't _juggle?_" Bella said giggling.

"No."

Bella laughed, "Edward, 118 years you've been a vampire, it never crossed your mind to learn how to juggle, geez I thought that would've been one of the easier things to learn."

"Yes Bella you laugh now but I'd like to see you juggle, it's a lot harder than it looks."

"I in fact can juggle."

"Prove it."

"Ok, got any balls?" She asked before cracking up again.

"Very mature, but no I don't have any balls that are available for juggling."

This encouraged Bella.

Once she regained control Bella said, "Well I'll use the potatoes I peeled earlier."

She dragged Edward down stairs and picked up 3 potatoes, they were a bit wet and slimy but they would do, and started juggling them.

Edward was amazed.

"How do you do that?"

"I've got many skills; they include falling down, making you love me and juggling potatoes. It's really not that hard, here you try." She said forcing the potatoes into his hands.

"Ok, but don't laugh."

Hesitantly he threw one potato into the air, then the second and the third.

He went to catch the first, but he missed and landed on the floor cracked in two.

The second he put too much effort into and punched it instead which resulted in the potato hitting him in the head.

The third he caught, for about two seconds, but it slipped out of his hands and through the window breaking it.

Both Edward and Bella stood there stunned.

Bella giggled, "Hey Edward, can you fix a window?"


End file.
